Things We do Because of Blackmail
by Argon Jaden Siberite Bluridge
Summary: First, they received strange messages, that had pictures of their *cough* little affairs with their lovers, inviting them to a little house party. With no way to actually say no, they went with it, unaware of a certain person's plan. It's the insanity of a fujoshi with the special participation of Ijuuin-sensei. :D Rated M because I'm crazy.


**Hey guys! Another story prompt for Rittie who inspired me to write this story and give in to my insane mind. Damnnit woman! My brain is getting more perverted than usual! XD And I'm so sawwy! DX I didn't finish it in time. DX**

**So anyway, here it is:**

**Summary:**

_First, they received strange messages, that had pictures of their *cough* little affairs with their lovers, inviting them to a little house party. With no way to actually say no, they went with it, unaware of a certain person's plan. It's the insanity of a fujoshi with the special participation of Ijuuin-sensei. :D_

**Disclaimer: **

I don't own shit. We have established that.

Oh, and I'm **accepting SiH one-shot prompts**. Just leave an idea in the review and I'll see what I could come up with if I like the idea enough. XD

**WARNING: **

**THE STORY CONTAINS **

**- RANDOM CONTENT**

**- PERVERTED CONTENT**

**- UNEDITED CONTENT**

**- INSANE CONTENT**

**- KINKY CONTENT**

**- BLOODY CONTENT**

**VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVICED.**

* * *

**_The Things We do Because of Blackmail  
_**

* * *

It was a busy as heck day again in the Emerald department, with hell week drawing near. It was mid month and they were sure that next month would be the start of hell. In fact, these were the thoughts running through a certain, baby-faced editor as he checked his sales stats, and as usual, Marimo Books held the highest number of sales, bringing a soft smile to his face. Yukina truly was a blessing, not that he'd say it out loud in his face, but Kisa really was grateful.

Like last month, he did another display featuring his favorite scene in the manga's new volume. The main couple were seated, holding hands while the backdrop was that of a starry sky. Every five minutes, a lone meteor would illuminate the backdrop, streaking over it in an almost realistic manner. Every hour, the backdrop would be filled with a lot of shooting stars, creating a meteor shower, illuminating the newest volume of the manga.

Kisa smiled. It was surreal, the way he had fallen in love. He had never thought that he'd fall in love with such an amazing person, expressing so much kindness and concern that the looks actually became _just_ a bonus for him. He fell in love with everything about Yukina, not just because he had such a beautiful face. Before he could take another step into dreamland, he snapped out of it and continued with his work, the smile never leaving his face.

Scrolling down the rest of his stats, a soft _TING_ caught his attention. Glancing down, he saw that he had an email, from a "The Anonymous Chaos Angel".

_Who could this be?_

Curious, Kisa clicked the email, a curious look on his face.

**To: ** _Kisa Shōta_

**From: **_The Chaos Angel_

**Subject:** _It's a Party You Can't Turn Down_

_Kisa Shota,_

_Yo! I'm The Chaos Angel and I'd like to invite you to a house party. The address is at Lot 21, Block 5, XXX street. I'm sure you're familiar with it since it is just a couple of streets away from Marukawa. You can't say no, that is, unless you want me to release these pictures to the entire staff of Marukawa Shoten:_

Kisa's eyes widened with both surprise and horror. Just under the message were several pictures of him and Yukina in bed... Five pictures,_ Five_, of them engaged in well... what he and his lover do in bed aside from sleeping. One picture even had a clear shot of Yukina's prick penetrating him. The baby faced editor blushed, pretty angry at the peeping Tom who took the pictures. Reminding himself to close the windows and draw the curtains down next time, he scrolled down.

_I'm sure you catch my drift now. So, I'll see you at 11:30? Good. The spare key is hidden in the bush beside the mailbox. Get ONE key, okay Shota-kun? Well, see you~_

_Lots of Love,_

_The Chaos Angel_

_PS:_

_Don't let Ko-chan find out, okay? ;)_

Kisa frowned and immediately copied down the address and the instructions before deleting the email and sending Yukina a message. He was going to have a stern talking to with this pervert. He was still glaring at the innocent sales statistics when Ritsu plopped down beside him, looking a bit pale and obviously angry.

"Ricchan, are you okay?" He asked cheerily, but the concern in his tone was evident. Ritsu looked over at him and blinked before shaking his head and smiling, waving his hands in defense.

"I'm okay Kisa-san. Just... worried about something." He muttered the last part and his fellow editor had to strain his ears to understand him.

"Eh? You can tell me you know." Kisa said with a smile. "You should talk about your problems, Ricchan. If you don't, you'll get wrinkles on your face."

"It's okay. I'm probably just over thinking about it." _And it's not like I can tell you about it too. _He added mentally. How could he even tell anyone about... _That_

Earlier when he left the department to cool his head (and possible get himself some coffee), he received a text message from an unknown number, and it had some very disturbing contents too. Ritsu sighed as he replayed the dreaded message in his head, bowing his head and pretending to pour over his manuscripts to hide his raging blush.

_Onodera Ritsu, I presume? Well judging from the person reading this, it is you. Good. Stop looking around. You look suspicious, dumbass! I am inviting you to a house party at Lot 21, Block 5, XXX street near Marukawa. This message is real and it's not from Takano-chan, nor does he know about this so don't tell him or there'll be hell to pay. You have no other option than to say yes. That is, unless you want me to send this all over Marukawa:_

A horrified look crossed over his face when he saw the picture of Takano-san gripping him from behind, lips locked with his in a messy, erotic kiss. The room setting was dark, and it looked like it was taken from the window. He would have no problem with the picture if it was at least a bit blurry, but no. Their faces were crystal clear; he could see the tomato-red blush on his face, and the glowing amber eyes of Takano-san. There was no way it wasn't them. Absolutely no way of denying.

The message continued on.

_I got your attention, yes? Good. The key is in the bush beside the mailbox. Take one then lock the door. See you at 11:30!_

_- The Chaos Angel_

Ritsu sighed and shut his phone. It's no use brooding over this. He had no choice but to come. Whoever this was knew quite a lot about blackmail. How did this person even get the picture? It's not like he or she flew up to the windowsill and took a snapshot of them. Frowning to himself, he continued working, face sullen and completely unaware of the amber eyes studying him with concern.

In the sales department, a lanky man with black hair and azure eyes nervously fingered the brown envelope he was holding. He had been asked by his boss to deliver it to someone, and his "boss" never showed himself; heck he isn't even sure if the boss is a guy. The orders were often sent via voice mail and the voice was always distorted, and he knew absolutely nothing about the boss. Luckily though, his employer gave him specific instructions to keep him on his toes.

Letting out another sigh, he approached the bear-like man who was furiously growling at his phone. He was intimidating, and downright scary. The messenger was actually quaking in his shoes as he watched the bear-man end his call before glaring at him with steel-blue eyes. The man straightened himself as he took the messenger in, before his steel-blue eyes met with nervous azure ones.

"What is it?" He said. As expected, his voice was gruff... and scary. The messenger was sure he caught the man in a bad moment.

"U-um... my employer, Angeru-sama, a-asked me to d-deliver this to you. Angeru-sama requests you t-to read it a-as soon as p-possible." He stammered, handing the envelope over to the man before hesitantly asking. "Y-you are Yokozawa T-Takafumi-san, r-right?"

Yokozawa nodded and silently accepted the folder. Indeed, it was a dressed to him. With a polite smile, he nodded in thanks at the messenger, who swallowed and immediately high-tailed out of the room, earning a few confused glances as he streaked past. Yokozawa sighed. It looks like he accidentally vented out his annoyance at the poor man. Curious, he opened the flap and pulled out a printed letter.

_Dear Taka-chan, _

_Ohaio! I just want to tell you, there's a house party later at 11:30. Now, don't look at the paper like that. Don't scowl!_

Immediately, Yokozawa noticed that he was indeed scowling, and scowling at this moment would make people curious about what he's reading and he didn't need that now. Clearing his throat, he forced a passive expression on his face and continued reading.

_Much better. Now, I need you to go to Lot 21, Block 5 of XXX street. The key to the house is in the bush near the mailbox. Get only ONE! It's a few minutes walk from Marukawa Shoten. If you don't show up, I'll post some rather explicit images like the ones that came with this envelope._

_Don't kill Kirishima-pyon; he doesn't know anything about this or the images. They were taken without consent from both of you after all. And before you even think about it, don't chase down Kira-chan (he's the one who delivered this) because he knows nothing about me except that I go by the name "The Chaos Angel" and that I put money into his bank account._

_So, see you later Taka-chan~_

_Love, _

_The Chaos Angel_

Yokozawa grit his teeth in annoyance. Whoever this person was, he/she obviously was far from angelic. He grudgingly shoved the letter back in, debating whether or not he should check the pictures. Against his better judgment, he pulled out three images, peeking at them from under his desk, face heating up with every passing second.

_There were shots of Kirishima and himself. He would've believed that Kirishima took it, except the said man was lying beside him, cuddling him. The two other pictures were not as tame. He could make out the blush on his face and the triumphant smirk of his lover as he... yup. The picture was of Kirishima prepping him before sex, which was shown in the third picture._

_His back was arched and Kirishima was planting kisses on his shoulder. Yokozawa saw himself pulling the other man closer, nails digging in to his back. There were several, red scratch marks littering Kirishima's back. His legs were hoisted up, hooked on Kirishima's waist and the expression on Yokozawa's face was that of pleasure, making him think that he actually made that kind of face. No wonder Kirishima loved seeing it. It's teasing material!_

"Yokozawa-san, are you feeling okay? Your face is red." Henmi pointed out, a concerned look on his face. The man in question looked up at glared at Henmi, who flinched a bit, before he stood up, tightly gripping the images, crumpling them in his hand and heading off to the comfort room.

"Get back to work. And don't forget the promotional materials from Japun!" He growled at his subordinate, who hastily went back to what he was typing

Yokozawa was going to rip these images to shreds then flush them down the toilet, right where it belonged. He can't risk anyone seeing even just the corner of the images, so they need to go down the bloody toilet and never be seen again. People throw tissue down those things anyway. To hell with the plumbing! The water should be able to blur the images too, and he needed that now.

A few minutes after he left, Kirishima strolled into the sales department, with a smile on his face, to personally hand in the promotional materials for the coming book signing event. He was confused when he didn't see his adorable Takafumi working on his desk when he had just talked to the man minutes ago, so he turned to Henmi, who looked up just as he approached.

"Ah Kirishima-san! Are those the promotional materials? I was supposed to get them! I'm so sorry I forgot." He babbled, looking slightly panicked and very apologetic. Kirishima waved him off with a smile.

"It's fine. I was going up here to discuss something with Yokozawa anyway." He assured the other man, handing him the disk before looking around. "Where is he though?"

"Yokozawa-san probably went to the bathroom. He didn't look well and his face was red." Henmi answered quickly, looking up just to find that Kirishima-san had turned away from him with a wave of good-bye and strolled out the door, making his way to the bathrooms.

_"Probably to tease Yokozawa-san again._" Henmi thought with a smile. Those two had such a positive friendship that Yokozawa-san was a lot more tolerable at work, and more sociable too. He even pretends to laugh at Henmi's jokes just to humor him, though the laugh was humorless, but it was a laugh still!

Just as Kirishima reached the men's room, the door opened to reveal an angry, flustered and extremely adorable red-faced Yokozawa, nearly running into the older man who pushed him back in. Yokozawa glared harshly at him, steel-blue eyes glinting as the corners of his mouth were pulled down in a scowl. The red dust on his cheeks brought out the blues in his eyes and really, can't he get any more adorable?

"Just what the fuck are you doi- mph!" Kirishima wasn't having any of that right now, nope.

Yokozawa struggled against the other man, his words muffled by the mouth that covered his. Kirishima's tongue slipped in, sensually rubbing with his own and making him feel weak in the knees. He was unconsciously gripping the man's shirt, eyes screwed shut as heat pooled in his stomach. He possibly would've given in right there and then if he didn't remember the damn images he saw earlier.

Getting a grip of himself, he pushed the other man off him, realizing that he was pinned to the wall, and let out a soft growl at the older man, who only smirked in response, like he did a very good thing.

"Idiot! What if someone sees us?!" Yokozawa growled out, wiping at his slick lips with the back of his hand, shooting a death glare at Kirishima, who had the guts to look smug about what he just did.

"Then they'll know that you're mine and stop giving you googly eyes." He replied simply, drawing out another annoyed growl from Yokozawa.

"The hell! I should be the one saying that!" Yokozawa hissed, seething in annoyance before he deadpanned, realizing his mistake. Kirishima chuckled and raised a brow.

"Well, I guess I wouldn't mind that too. At least they'd know that I'm taken by such an adorable person." Kirishima teased, winking at the still blushing Yokozawa, who growled at him again.

"Your eyesight's getting worse." He grumbled out, stalking away from his amused lover, who let out a small chuckle as he watched his retreating back.

One day, Yokozawa would lose the _tsun_ in his _dere_, though honestly, Kirishima didn't mind it at all if he didn't. That trait made Yokozawa even more adorable. There were even times he'd be caught off guard by the man. He seemed just to know exactly when Kirishima was off guard, so the man felt like it was unfair to some extent. Chuckling, he went out of the comfort room and returned back to his floor, a soft smile on his face.

Meanwhile, Chiaki and Yuu were lounging about in the mangaka's house. Hatori didn't mind it that much anymore, after he learned that Yanase had found someone to love, and just for the fun of seeing Chiaki squirm, neither of them revealed the identity of Yanase's lover, which is the topic of their current conversation.

"But Yuu! I really want to know! Can you give me a hint? Please?" Chiaki begged Yanase, who only chuckled and shook his head.

"I really don't want to spill their identity right. But maybe if you ask the right questions, I'll answer." He teased, enjoying the pout of frustration on his friend's face. Chiaki looked away, trying to think of a question.

"Is your lover a boy or a girl?"

"Hmmm... Should I answer that?"

"Fine! Is she a girl?"

"... Chiaki, I think the answer to that is obvious."

"So you're with a girl, right? Right?" He cheered, standing up and slamming his hands own on the table while Yuu looked up with a look of mild interest mixed with a small pout.

"... I fell in love with you once. My preference should be obvious then." He said with a chuckle, enjoying the deflated look on Chiaki's face. The man gala childishly pouted, completely putt off with the way Yuu had answered him. Just then, the doorbell rang, causing the two to glance up. Yuu shot Chiaki a pointed look as he rested his chin on his palm.

"Don't tell me you ignored Hatori's calls again, did you?" He asked, getting another pout from Hus friend as he stood up and trudged to the door before shooting Yuu a look over his shoulder. Yuu only smiled in return.

It was quite true that he, at some point, fell in love with Chiaki, but now, that lobe has turned into more of a friendship kind rather than a romantic one. True, he still found Chiaki adorable, but he did not feel the need to kiss him or to make him fall in love with him. Hatori seemed to be happy with this too and surprisingly, both of them are pretty much friends now.

"I know that already, jeez!" Chiaki complained before making his way to the door. Despite Hus confidence, he couldn't help but feel a tad bit nervous, after all, he _did _ignore Tori's phone calls. Sighing, he opened the door, expecting to see Tori standing out there

But he wasn't.

In fact, no one was there.

Confused, Chiaki looked left and right, but didn't see anyone. Thinking that it might be a prank he sighed and looked down, eyes growing wide when he noticed a pink envelope decorated with a the famous bunny mascot, Twinkle. He looked at it with confusion before picking it up, turning it over in his hand to see if it had an address before looking around and reentering his house.

Yuu was plopped over the sofa, idly watching a noontime drama when Chiaki came back in. He spared the other man a glance before turning his attention back to the TV. Chiaki plopped down on the other edge of the couch and gently opened the envelope, pulling out a pink letter and a small, paperback photo album with four pages. He set the envelop down first before flipping the album.

Immediately, a blush covered his face because it was a picture of Yuu.

_His friend was straddling a handsome, ebony haired man who had a smirk plastered on his face. Yuu had a scowl on and had a light blush dusting his cheeks. His rust colored eyes were narrowed at the man and Chiaki noticed that Yuu was undressing the man under him while the other's hands were busy with Yuu's pants._

Chiaki swallowed thickly.

This man seemed familiar, and it was obvious that he was Yuu's lover. But where did he see this face? The blue-eyed mangaka frowned and flipped on to the next picture, his jaw dropping at the sight.

_First thing that caught his attention was Yuu... head tilted back, a hair mussed up, eyes closed in sheer pleasure, mouth open in a wanton moan with a small trail of drool slipping past his kiss-swollen lips. Yuu had his hands gripping the dark-haired man's hair while his toes visibly curled at the very edge of the picture. The man beneath him also had a faint blush on dusting his handsome face, but he looked very smug as he sucked on Yuu's neck. His hands were on Yuu's ass, holding him up as the man violently thrust into Yuu's body._

Chiaki blushed harder at the sight, especially now that he recognized the man. Swallowing thickly, he looked over at Yuu, whose attention was on the drama playing on the TV.

"Yuu... are you with Ijuuin-sensei?" He asked softly. Yanase nodded once, a faint blush dusting his cheeks.

"Yeah... How did you gu-?! What?!" Yuu had glanced over him but saw the picture album Chiaki was holding. The image caught his attention and he immediately snatched the picture out of its binds and Chiaki's hands, glaring harshly at it while a furious blush dusted his cheeks. He glared at Chiaki only to find him yelp loudly and drop the album, and with one look, he realized why.

It was a picture of Chiaki and Hatori caught in a liplock. Hatori's arms were around Chiaki's waist and Chiaki had his arms looped tightly around Tori's neck, fingers carding through his brown hair as the taller male pinned h to the wall. Before the mangaka could react, Yuu grabbed it and flipped it over to the last picture, eyes growing wide as he set it down for both of them to see.

Tori had pinned the naked Chiaki on the bed, nibbling at his neck while Chiaki gripped the lapels of his half-opened button-up, one leg hitched over his waist as Hatori's hands roamed his pale chest. Even though the picture was a bit blurry, the arousals of both men were obvious to those looking at the picture. Yuu frowned and turned the images over, quite disturbed that they had seen those images.

"Chiaki, who sent these?"

"I-I don't know." He stammered. "I just found it with the letter... The letter!"

Chiaki frantically looked around for the coral pink letter that came with the images. Yuu only watched him in confusion until he triumphantly found it, having accidentally stepped on it when it fell to the floor. Sliding closer to Chiaki, Yuu watched as he opened the letter. It was written in metallic gold ink and the sweet scent of strawberries and blueberries hit their noses. The words flowed in beautiful script, almost as if it was printed. Snorting, Yuu read the letter out loud.

"_Yuu-chan, Chiaki,_

_Hallow! :D_

_Did you guys like the pictures I caught? No? Well, don't blush took much about it. Kyo-chan and Tori-chan might get jealous because I made you blush so much. ;)_"

He momentarily paused to growl at the offending writing before continuing on, ignoring the angry blush that colored their faces.

"_Not blushing anymore? Nope. Okay, let me cut the chase and tell you whole I'm blackmailing you. There's a house party later tonight at 11:30 pm, in Lot 21, Block 5, XXX street. Yuu, I'm pretty sure you know the street since one of the authors live a couple of blocks far from that street. The meh to the house is in the bush beside the mailbox. Take only one key. I'm pretty sure I don't need to explain how blackmailing works. Anyway, see you guys later!_

_Lots of love,_

_The Chaos Angel_

_PS:_

_Don't tell anyone and I'm pretty sure you know that involving cops would mean trouble, right? _"

Yuu finished reading and frowned as Chiaki reread the letter again. He sighed and leaned back before pulling out his phone and sending a quick text to Kyo, apologizing because he had yo cancel their date later on. He looked over at Chiaki, whose face had a ferocious blush coupled with a frustrated look.

"I think you should cancel whatever plans you have with Hatori later, Chiaki." Yuu adviced before leaning back into the couch with a sigh. He could already feel the bubble of dread that welled in his stomach.

* * *

Kisa trudged over down the street, feeling quite unsettled as he approached wandered through the street. The houses were quite large here and he realized with a shudder that the person who invited him must be pretty rich. He quietly walked on until he came to stop at a large two-story mansion with cream walls and a rust-red roof. Kisa double checked the address, confirming the place before looking around for a mailbox. Beside it was a small rosebush, and if he looked closely, he could see the metallic shine under the leaves. He bent down and pulled it out, turning the golden key in his house. Kisa grumbled and approached the door, unlocking it stepping in, closing the door behind him. The house was dimly lit.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" He asked, squinting against the dim room. A figure dashed through the shadows and Kisa stepped back in surprise before hesitantly chasing after the dark figure.

The figure ducked through the darkness, Kisa hot on its heels. He chased it up the stairs, following it through the hall, yelling for it to wait up before it darted behind him. Kisa spun around and continued his chase through the dim halls until it led him back into the entrance. The editor huffed, looking around him. The image had disappeared. Frowning to himself, Kisa walked over to the door, quite fed up with this person's tricks, when the door creaked open, startling him and making him step back. A brown head poked through the door and looked at him, green eyes wide with surprise.

"Eh? Kisa-san?" Ritsu asked in surprise, not expecting to see his fellow editor there, not to mention, sprawled on the floor. Ritsu entered and immediately helped him up.

"What are you doing here, Ricchan?" The baby-faced editor asked, grabbing Ritsu's hand and dusting himself. The brunette frowned before answering.

"I was invited here by some person. What brings you here, Kisa-san?"

"Eh? You too?"

"Huh?"

Noticing the confused expression on Ritsu's face, Kisa immediately explained what brought him here, leaving out the bit about the picture of himself and Yukina. Ritsu's eyes widened and he frowned, obviously getting angry. He crossed his arms and huffed, muttering out annoyed curses at _The Chaos Angel_ for doing whatever he/she was doing.

"This is ridi- Waaaugh!"

The brunette, who didn't move away from the door during their entire conversation, tumbled right into Kisa, accidentally pinning the older man down the floor. Kisa yelped when his head hit the wood, and yelped again when Ritsu crashed his forehead against his. Neither of them moved as they nursed their pains. Behind them, a tall figure glared with steel-blue eyes.

"Onodera, Kisa..." The two looked up with a wince before their faces took in a terrified look. Yokozawa stood there, arms crossed, a scowl on his features. "If you two plan on sucking face, don't do it in other people's house."

The two men exchanged looks before scurrying away from each other, realizing the slightly provocative position they were in. Ritsu growled, not looking at the tall man while Kisa looked sheepish.

"Excuse me for saying this, Yokozawa-san, but please tell me why you're here as well." Ritsu spat out, making Yokozawa raise a brow at him.

"The same reason as you, obviously. I guess you were also blackmailed here with a picture of Masamune, huh?" He stated calmly, causing Ritsu to blush and glare harshly at him, making Kisa grin despite the heavy atmosphere.

"Ricchan~ I knew you and Takano-san had something going on~ How could you hide this from me~?" He teased, poking the brunette lightly on his side, earning a subtle snicker from Yokozawa and an angry blush from Ritsu.

"D-don't say stuff like that! Yokozawa-san, please stop joking around!"

"Who said I was joking around?" The man answered gruffly, hiding his amusement. He now understood what Kirishima felt whenever he made him squirm. Turning to Kisa, he shot the other editor a look.

"Kisa, Yukina seems to ask a lot about you. I wonder why that is?" Takafumi continued, watching the older editor squirm a bit, unable to come with a quick reply. Sensing that he had touched something he shouldn't have, the salesman sighed. "You don't have to answer. It's just a quip."

Kisa looked slightly relieved by this, and Ritsu just looked confused. The three of them stayed silent for a moment before the door opened once more, revealing two men, a brunette with rust colored eyes and a dark haired man with blue eyes, laughing lightly as they entered. Ritsu immediately recognized the dark-haired one.

"Yoshino-san?"

Chiaki and Yuu looked over at the brunette who spoke, and Kisa squinted at the other brunette, recognizing him when he went to do some house visits.

"Yanase-kun too. What brings you two here?" Kisa asked, to which Yokozawa snorted.

"I think it's quite obvious that we were all dragged in here by '_The Chaos Angel_', with bribery material." Yokozawa said before sighing. This bastard Angel really knew how to reel people in.

He glanced at the other occupants, who reintroduced themselves to each other. It turns out that the other brunette was called Yanase, and the other was a mangaka, Yoshikawa Chiharu to be exact. He was surprise to find out that one of the most popular _Shoujo_ mangaka was a male, but didn't say anything against Yoshino. After all, he brings in a lot of money to Marukawa.

Yanase sighed and crossed his arms.

"Well, whoever this person is, they invited us to a house party but I don't see a par-"

"**Yo Minna! Welcome to my Playhouse~!**" A chirpy, loud voice, obviously that of a female in her fifteens or sixteens, yelled, startling the five of them and cutting Yuu off. Yokozawa looked around with a growl, steel colored eyes fixing on the light that came from the living room.**  
**

"**Oh no need to glare, Takafumi-chan~ The party's in the living room, and I promise! Nothing bad will happen to you all.**" The voice chirped.

Chiaki stepped behind Yuu while Ritsu and Kisa looked at each other in confusion. Yokozawa, who was closest to the living room growled again. He turned around and went back to the front door, gripping the doorknob before letting out a surprised yelp, moving away from the offending handle when a sharp jolt ran through his veins. Ritsu was immediately beside him.

"Are you okay, Yokozawa-san?" Yokozawa nodded and frowned, flexing his fingers, which had turned a bit numb.

"The doorknob is rigged."

"**Of course it is!**" The voice scoffed. "**I can't have you all leaving before the party starts now, right?**"

Yuu frowned.

"What do you want, Chaos Angel?"

"**Sheesh Yuu-chan! I only want you guys to go to the living room, eat and drink and then you can leave. Is that hard?**" Kisa snorted.

"No, but we're not sure if you spiked the drinks and the food."

"**Don't judge something you haven't tried! And Chiaki, put your phone away!**" Chiaki stiffened, stuffing his phone back into his pocket. He was trying to call Tori and the police, but for some reason, his phone had malfunctioned. "**I'm making it clear; I have blackmailing materials, I cut off your phone, you can't get out of the house. So, indulge me. Pretty please?**"

Ritsu sighed. It looked like there was no way they'd get away from this unscathed. She did promise that the meal was clean so, what's the harm? He sighed and trudged into the living room, not surprised to see the table filled with chips, a blueberry cheesecake, lemonade, strawberries, blueberries, chocolate, some beer-in-can and a pitcher of water. Really?

"**Oh don't look like that, Ricchan! I won't feed you stuff that'll permanently damage your health! Eat up!**" She chirped, just in time as the other four walked in. Kisa's brow twitched.

"_The Chaos Angel_, you have terrible party food tastes." He commented dryly, causing Yokozawa and Yuu to snicker. They could almost hear the pout in the girl's voice.

"**I know! I know! Go sue me...**" She grumbled, causing Yuu to let out an awkward chuckle. "**Don't laugh at me, Yuu!**"

This caused more chuckles to ensue from the occupants. Chiaki, who had been unusually quiet throughout the entire exchange looked around, curiously looking at the food before he glanced up, jaw dropping while his face heated at the large banner. The voice snickered.

"**Well, Chiaki? Like it?**"

"Why is that there?!" He squeaked, making the others look up.

The voice only laughed sadistically at the horrified looks on their faces when they saw the gaudy banner. The pictures they saw earlier, ones with them engaged in the act of... you know... were decorating the large pink-blue-green-yellow banner that had "WELCOME TO THE UKE FEST!" written in thick black. Luckily or not, the banner was just a little bit out of reach, even for Yokozawa who was the tallest among them.

"You bastard! Get it down!"

"**I'm no bastard! It's Angel-sama to you, thank you very much!**" Angel had the gal to sound offeneded, irking the bear-like man even more. Kisa growled while Ritsu snapped out of his blushing reverie.

"You shouldn't hang stuff like that!" He bristled. Angel only snorted in response but didn't say anymore as they continued complaining.

She waited until they had finally stopped, watching them all with an unamused expression, not that they could see her of course. It was pretty hard to blackmail people, but blackmail is fun, so why not? Plus, Ryuu-chan already gave her his consent, with the personal info of his workers too. Being friends with that man and having the right blackmail materials had its perks. Too bad she didn't get Isaka to join... Angel pouted and continued to watch, looking at them with slight annoyance. However, on the far end, Chiaki seems to have given up already, nibbling at a slice of cheesecake. Angel smirked.

"**You guys done bitching already?** **Food's going to be finished if you don't eat up. Plus, you guys aren't getting anywhere until you do what I want ya to do, you know.**"

All pairs of eyes blinked before looking over at Chiaki, who was eating at the blueberry cheesecake. He blushed and looked away, quietly poking his food. Yuu frowned.

"Chiaki, we don't know if it's safe to eat." He reasoned before crossing his arms, looking sternly at the mangaka. Chiaki looked up at him and frowned back.

"Yuu, the faster we do what she says, the faster we get out of here. Besides, the food tastes good." Kisa sighed and slumped down on the couch before grabbing a slice of cake for himself.

"Yoshino-san's right... let's just get this over with." He said, emphasizing with a harsh bite of cake. He glared at the banner, fighting the outrageous blush on his cheeks. "Are you happy now, Angel?"

"**Very.**" She snickered, leaning back from her position as she watched the other three give in and began eating. It's good, her plan finally rolling.

_Time for stage Two~_

* * *

Kirishima was getting very worried. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel as he drove from Marukawa to the given address. Takafumi's phone couldn't be reached for some reason and he wasn't in his apartment, so naturally, Kirishima had panicked. It was a good thing his mother came over to watch Hiyo, allowing him to go and search for his lover. He was almost going to go file a missing person report when he received an anonymous message on his beloved's whereabouts. He followed the instructions and it led him here, to the rather dim neighborhood a few blocks away from Marukawa. But the biggest surprise was when he saw the man standing outside the place.

"Ijuuin-sensei?" He asked, turning off the engine and stepping out of the car. The famous mangaka turned at the sound of his voice, a surprised expression on his face.

"Kirishima-san? What are you doing here?" He asked, turning to face his editor. Just then another man approached, stopping to stare at them. Kirishima vaguely recognized him from the Emerald department.

"Hatori." Kirishima stated simply as the other man approached, confusion evident in his eyes he looked over at the mangaka and nodded in greeting.

"Kirishima-san, Ijuuin-sensei..." He greeted, looking quite grim. Kyo noticed this and let out a strained chuckle.

"Well, I'm guessing we were asked to come here?" The mangaka said. Kirishima frowned but nodded, Hatori mirroring him.

"By _The Chaos Angel_, am I right?" The three of them turned to the direction of the voice.

Takano was walking towards them with an angry look on his face. It was obvious that he to was blackmailed to come here. He greeted the three of them with a small nod, as they already know each other, but couldn't get the worried look off his face. Just then, the sound of footsteps hitting the pavement caught their attention and Kyo winced. Takano and Hatori both knew this princely face from subtle glances at Kisa's phone. Kirishima was acquainted with him already because of the book signing events that occurred at Marimo. The sparkling prince stopped just in front of them, panting lightly from his jog.

"Excuse me, but you don't happen to know where Kisa-san is?" He asked in between breaths, shedding another round of pink sparkles as he looked up. Takano shook his head.

"I'm guessing that he's with Onodera and Yokozawa." He answered, immediately catching the attention of Kirishima.

"**Bingo~ They're with Yuu-chan and Chiaki too!**" A feminine voice said with a giggle. Heads snapped to look at the speaker, who just let out a small giggle.

Standing at the front porch was a cloaked girl, the hood covering her eyes, with a half mask peeking out. She was heck'uva lot shorter than them, barely reaching five one, and there was some sort of bulk on her back. The girl let out another childish giggle before settling herself, white teeth glinting in the moonlight.

"**Hallo! I'm Angel. _The Chaos Angel._** **Hajimemashite.**" She chirped, immediately receiving scowls and glares. Immediately, Kirishima spoke up.

"You do know that you just committed a crime, right?" He lectured, earning a giggle from the girl.

"**Nope. But that's not why I brought you here and I sure as hell don't need a ransom money or cops.**" She said with a snort before cutting off any complaints any of the men have. "**I invited them to a party and brought out the inner desires... in them... and kinda glazed their sight so they don't recognize shit... You'll need this. Bye~ **"

With that, the girl immediately vaporized in thin air, leaving them staring at empty space. Yukina blinked in confusion before Takano scowled in annoyance.

"We should split up and look for them." Kirishima said before randomly pulling Takano and walking off to the east side of the house. His fellow editor had no qualms about this and quietly followed. Yukina watched them go before smiling nervously (though it hardly looked nervous!) at Hatori and Kyo.

"I'll go check out the back." He said before darting off with a brisk nod.

Yukina walked over to the garage door and tugged at the knob, surprised to see it open easily. He frowned, quite sure that Kisa would've gone out if he had found the place unbearable. The garage had two doors; one leading to the house and the other, somewhere else. He hesitated before walking over to the door that led to the house. That's when he heard a soft static from... his earpiece? Yukina gingerly touched the buzzing gadget, trying to make out sounds. More importantly, how did it get there?

_"Ko..."_ Kisa's breathy voice rolled through the earpiece, freezing Yukina in place.

Hearing Kisa moan like that... He shook his head.

"Kisa-san, where are you?" He asked, trying to ignore the shudder that ran down his spine when he felt a hand grip his arm. Turning around, he saw Angel standing there with a smile before she ran _through_ the left door.

Hesitantly, Yukina gave chase. The door led down to the basement, but unlike most basements, the stairs leading down were fairly new, and the floor at the bottom was plush. From down there, he could hear breathy moans and whines coming up. Slowly, Yukina descended, keeping himself alert just in case Angel showed herself. When he reached the bottom, the door immediately slammed shut, the sound of the lock clicking confirmed that he had been locked in. Yukina cursed softly and turned his attention to one more door that was slightly ajar. The breathy moans and heavy sighs came from the door. He peeked inside and gasped in surprise.

"Kisa-san?!"

Kisa Shota was sitting on the plush, red bed, wearing nothing but a pair of black cat ears and an oversized shirt. Yukina's eyes trailed down from his flushed face to his pink lips. The creamy neck was exposed, just begging to be marked while his lithe form was emphasized by the white shirt as it stuck to his body, highlighting the perk nipples and his flat chest. His eyes trailed downward, blinking at the obvious erection peeking from between his milky thighs. Yukina swallowed thickly as he looked back up at Kisa's face. His lover's eyes were trained on his as he panted and moaned, sending shivers running down Yukina's spine.

He was so entranced by the treat in front of him that he failed to notice the cloaked figure grinning behind him. Angel grinned before cupping her hand, blowing purple dust behind Ko. She watched in delight as he licked his lips and rushed forward, lips locking with Kisa's as he forced the other in a bruising kiss.

Hands roamed and clothes flew, until they both naked, save for the Kitty ears on Kisa's head. Yukina nipped a trail down his jaw, eliciting a shudder from the man beneath him. He kissed his way down to Kisa's chest, nipping at the pink bud while rolling the other between his thumb. The smaller man's toes curled in pleasure, moaning when Yukina's other hand trailed down, caressing his abdomen and journeying south.

Both of them were unaware of the door to the garage being unlocked, and the blushing figure who left with a trail of blood in her wake.

On the other side of the house, Kyo led Hatori up through the fire escape, deciding not to question the burglar-proofness of the house. The two of them were silent, unconsciously holding their breaths. Suddenly, blood dripped in front of them and the two men looked up, surprised to see Angel sitting there with a hand covering her nose. Kyo raised a brow.

"Is your nose bleeding?" He asked and Angel shook her head.

"**Whatever the fuck happens to my nose is none of your concern, but what you will see next is. I want to remind you that they're under MY influence so I suggest you listen to them.**" She said before leaping over them and vanishing with a small poof. Both men looked at each other and walked on.

The fire escape led to an open window on one of the house's halls. Hatori jumped in first before Ijuuin followed, their feet landing with a soft _thump_ on the carpeted floor. Hearty moans and soft whines came from down the hall, shrouding the air in a thick, sensual atmosphere. The two men shared confused glances before they came across a doorless room. The scent of cinnamon and vanilla wafted from the room.

But the inside was even more surprising.

Yuu's brown hair was mussed, rust colored eyes glazed and his shirt half open, revealing the slim toned chest and the shoulder peeking from the opened collar. He was panting heavily, jeans half open while his erection strained against his boxers. Underneath him, bucking his hips upward, was Chiaki. The mangaka's face was flushed red, dark hair messed while his eyes were screwed shut. His hands fisted the front of Yanase's shirt, soft mewls coming out of his mouth.

"K-Kyo... S-stop moving..." It was the first time Hatori heard Yanase talk in that tone, making him feel awkward. Kyo on the other hand, felt completely different. Heat pooled in his stomach as he watched his adorable uke buck down, soft whines coming out of his mouth while a thin trail of sweat ran down his neck. He swallowed thickly, getting harder and harder with every second. Yuu let out another moan, this time getting a response from the man below him.

"T-Tori... _Haaahh~ _" Hatori gulped, fighting the blush that decided to take over his cheeks. Chiaki was gasping out his name as he writhed, hands scrabbling for something to hold on as he rubbed himself on Yuu, all the while moaning Hatori's name. The editor felt his pants tighten when Chiaki opened his blue eyes and looked directly at him.

Yanase gasped once more before Kyo pulled him away, unable to help himself from watching his controlling uke rutting against another man. With a heady growl, he tossed Yuu over to the bed on the other side of the room, unbuttoning his shirt with one hand as he approached. Yuu licked his lips in anticipation while Kyo approached in a predatorial manner. The bed dipped with the added weight of the taller man as he leaned in, their breaths mingling in the air between them. Kyo let out a dark chuckle as Yuu gently peeled his shirt off, reddish eyes never leaving his lips.

"Yuu... please refrain from attacking other... unsuspecting males." Kyo said darkly, nibbling a trail up his neck while his hands roamed Yuu's chest, tweaking one of his pert nipples and earning a gasp from the smaller man. "I should be the only one to touch you." He murmured against the side of his mouth. Yuu let out a needy whine.

"Then stop beating around the bush... Kyo..." He whined, to which Kyo chuckled at before sealing their lips in a messy kiss. Tongues swirled around each other, rubbing and tasting, pulling out moans from each others throat.

Chiaki, on the other hand looked pleadingly up at Hatori, blue eyes glazed. The brunette stepped closer, trying to ignore the tightness in his pants. The dark haired mangaka whined as he walked closer before reaching out and outright pulling him on top, their lips smashing in a bruising kiss. Hatori's hands roamed down the thin waist, dipping in under Chiaki's pants, cupping his butt through the cloth of his boxers and eliciting a sharp moan from him. He pulled away for a second to remove his shirt, Chiaki doing the same.

He wasted no time in attacking Chiaki's pale chest, peppering it with kisses and nips as he trailed down to his collarbone before licking back up, sending shivers racing down Chiaki's spine. Tori licked upward, gently nibbling at the lobe of Chiaki's ear, puffing soft breaths down his neck.

"T-Tori... -shiteru..."

Neither of the for people noticed the thin purple mist enveloping the room as lust took over their minds, filling the space with grunts, moans and needy whispers. Nor did they notice that the scent of cinnamon and vanilla throw weaker. And they especially did not notice the figure crawling out of the room and into the hall, half drowning in a pool of blood.

On the first floor, The two editors walked in silence, peeking inside every room. The first floor was surprisingly large, with lots of rooms to hide in. Takano sighed in frustration, massaging his temples. Kirishima looked over at him, sensing his worry.

"Just like you, I'm hoping Yokozawa is fine." He said softly , making the other editor chuckle lightly.

"How did you and Yokozawa get together, Kirishima-san?" He asked, trying to make a light conversation. The older man laughed lightly and smiled.

"He was drinking his ass off because you dumped him." He began, making Takano raise his brow. "I took him to a hotel that night because I didn't know where he lived then." Kirishima smirked at the memory. "Then I decided to have fun and stripped him before going to sleep."

Takano let out a bark of laughter, looking quite amused.

"I'm guessing he bitched at you when morning came." The dark haired man said with a grin.

Before Kirishima could reply, a squelching sound was heard and both men stopped talking. It sounded as if someone was moving against something squishy. Takano frowned and stepped forward, both if them coming out of the arc underneath the house's balcony and the squelching stopped, followed by an object falling directly in from of them with a loud _SPLATT _sending a small splash of red at them.

Both of them stared at the twitching figure in the floor, watching as it struggled in the pool of blood before it lifted its head, revealing the still cloaked Angel. Her dark cloak was soaked in blood, and there was a steady stream dripping down her nose. Kirishima was beside her in a flash, Takano kneeling beside her the next second.

"**It's just a Lil blood...**" She assured them before pointing to the room at the far end. "**Don't feel betrayed. I enchanted them to see the person they love the most... And I'm running out of blood...**"

And just like that, she exploded into a cloud of shimmering purple dust, surprising the two editors and leaving them with a splattered pool of blood. Takano slowly stood up and straightened himself, not bothering to hide the disturbed expression on his face. Kirishima frowned before walking over to the door Angel had pointed out, gasping in surprise when he stepped in.

"What's wrong Kirishi-"

"_Faster Takano-san! Faster!_" Ritsu's voice cut through the air as it was followed by a loud moan.

"_Zen... D-damnnit!_"

Kirishima covered his mouth in shock while Takano's mouth dropped open at the view. The two men blinked and made simultaneous statements regarding the scene:

"Shit..."

"What the fuck?!"

Ritsu was straddling Yokozawa, head thrown back as he slammed his pelvis against the other man's, drawing out groans from their throats. Yokozawa's head rested in his shoulder, arms gripping Ritsu's slim hips while the brunette's hand fisted his hair. Both sported heavy blushes that burned till the roots of their hair. Soft moans reverberated inside the room while the sound of skin slapping skin sounded. Thank goodness both hadn't completely stripped out of their boxers. The two men began to pant louder, Yolozawa pulling Ritsu down for a ki-

"Oh no you don't Takafumi. I'm right here." Zen growled as he and Takano pulled them apart just before their lips touched. It was as if something overtook the two men as similar smirks etched itself into their faces.

"About time you got here, you bastard." Yokozawa growled before shoving Kirishima off the bed and sending them tumbling on the floor. Ritsu giggled and leaned heavily on Takano.

" Takano-san, why are you so late?" He purred, cheeks highlighted by a harsh blush. Before the man could say something, he sealed his mouth over his with a kiss, leaning fully and making them topple over the other side of the bed.

Kirishima was surprised when lips descended on his own, Yokozawa's tongue intertwining with his. His adorable lover was a lot more pushy than usual and there were no harsh comebacks too. He felt the other rub his clothed member against his own hardening cock, making Kirishima growl. He rolled over until he was on top before biting the juncture between his neck and shoulder, earning a heavy moan from Yokozawa.

"That hurt Damnnit!"

"It's your fault for seducing me." He quipped, nibbling a trail down to Yokozawa's chest. He distinctively remembered the bottle of lube sitting on top of the bedside drawer.

He sat up for a moment, studying the flushed face of the man beneath him as Yokozawa tugged his boxers of, freeing his erection. Kirishima stared, before blindly reaching out for the bottle. His hands closed on the plastic tube and he hastily popped it open, coating his fingers with generous amount of lube before leaning in and engaging in a sloppy kiss. His fingers reached down to give Yolozawa a firm stroke before inching further, fingers circling his twitching entrance. Takafumi growled.

"Just... get on with it!" He gasped, squirming when Kirishima nibbled at the curve in his neck.

"You can beg cutely, you know." He teased, earning another growl.

"Just fucking do something already!"

Kirishima hummed against his skin before slipping in two fingers at once, reveling at the velvety heat that sucked at his digits. He was tight as Kirishima added a third finger, scissoring them, trying to loosen the clamping muscles. Yokozawa was holding in his moans, pressing his lips into a firm line as Kirishima brushed the small bundle of nerves, snickering when a soft moan escaped his mouth. Zen chuckled and pulled out his fingers before pouring a handful of lube on his palm before languidly jacking his cock. He watched as hazy steel-blue eyes met his before he leaned forward, lips sealing their breath while he aligned his cock to his entrance. Without any further warning, he pushed himself forward, burying himself to the hilt as Yokozawa's heat clamped in on him.

"A warning... _Haah~ _would be... nice..." Yokozawa huffed, causing Kirishima to groan softly when the scathing walls clamped down on him again.

"I can't help it... you know..."

"You can't... help yourself all the time you- _Aaaaahhh~_" His complaint was cut off when Kirishima pulled out and slammed back in, brushing against the sensitive bundle of nerves.

The sound of skin slapping against skin echoed in their side of the room as moans filled the place.

On the other side, Ritsu's hands feebly tugged at the hem of Takano's shirt, his lips locked with the other man's in a sloppy kiss, tongues intertwining in air before their lips touched. Takano's hands rubbed circles on his back before reaching to the lip of Ritsu's boxers, slowly pulling it down to his milky thighs. The brunette moaned against his mouth when his hands caressed his buttocks, giving the soft globes a squeeze. Ritsu's fingers fumbled with the belt of his pants, pulling the zipper down and impatiently reaching in, caressing the hard mound in his pants. Takano grunted when he felt his lovers fingers dip underneath his underwear, pulling out his throbbing cock. Ritsu gave the pulsing member a soft squeeze before Takano realized that the other's hand was slick. Ritsu leaned away, emerald eyes watery while his cheeks held an angry blush. He lifted himself up more and leaned back, slamming his hips down as he took in Takano's cock without any sort of preparation. The dark haired man gasped while Ritsu let out a soft moan, shuddering as he felt the second pulse beating from inside him. He settled down, panting slightly as he got used to Takano's girth before gently rocking in place.

"T-Takano-san... _Haaah~_ Move..." Ritsu whined, rocking his hips slightly. Takano groaned and lifted him up until only the tip remained before letting go and allowing gravity to pull the brunette down. He pulled him up again and bucked up, slamming their hips together with a sharp smack.

Just outside the room, blood was dripping in a steady river, coating the floor an a pool of red. The figure twitched feebly in her own blood, shivering as she blinked, mumbling to herself like some crazy person. In every corner of the house, the slick sounds of skin slapping skin, heady moans and begging mewls echoed; and the poor, twitching figure on the floor was starting to doubt her master plan. In fact, she was doubting if she could survive the night...

* * *

Angel sighed as she tapped her nails on the table, waiting for the guys to join her for breakfast, not like they had a choice anyway. Ryuu-chan already knew about her plan and all she did was make a few phone calls to call his workers sick. Yukina was a bit trickier to pull out, but slipping just the right amount of words helped. Another sigh left her mouth.

Her hood was off, as well as her mask, ebony colored hair in a messy mane that went down to her shoulder-blades stood around in spikes. Her glowing amethyst eyes held the look of complete boredom as she sat on the head seat. The bulk behind her back was still evident, and obviously a lot darker in broad morninglight. An irritated groan came out of her lips as she continued to drum her nails. An IV blood-drip was latched onto her right arm, to make up for the amount of blood she lost last night, explaining her almost vampiric paleness.

The sound of shuffling caught her attention as Ritsu, Masamune, Takafumi and Zen hobbled over to the table. Ritsu's face held an angry blush while Yokozawa's was just plain angry. Takano and Zen, on the other hand, just looked a little bit disturbed, but nothing completely too alarming. Yokozawa caught sight of her and growled, storming over, to possibly give her an earful.

"Good morning~" She chirped, earning a scowl from him.

"You bastard! What did you drug us with last night?!" He growled out, to which she merely rolled her eyes.

"Well someone isn't a morning person..." She said with a pout.

"THE HELL I AM!"

Kirishima chuckled and slung an arm over him, trying to calm him down. Takano shook his head and crossed his arms.

"It would be nice to know why you did what you did last night." Takano said sternly, not exactly surprised when she waved him off.

Before anyone else could say anything, the sound of teasing reached their ears, making the four men look at each other in confusion while Angel simply laughed lightly. Hatori and Ijuuin descended down the stairs, Hatori helping Chiaki walk while Yuu glared and growled out threats to Kyo, who carried him in his arms.

"Ijuuin-sensei, put me down, please?" He hissed, looking quite annoyed. Chiaki suppressed a giggle while Hatori tried to keep a deadpanned expression as he watched the peeved look on Yanase's face. Ijuuin-sensei pretended to think about it for a moment before smiling brightly at Yuu.

"Nope!"

Angel snickered loudly, immediately catching their attention. Chiaki looked over at the girl, slight worry in his eyes when he saw the bloodbag attached to her arm.

"Are you okay?" The girl smiled sweetly as they drew close. The atmosphere was beginning to choke her, but she paid it no mind, nodding once before gesturing them to sit.

"I'll explain everything once Yukina and Kisa get here."

"You can start explaining now." Yukina said, startling the girl as he and Kisa appeared through the door. She coughed and thumped her chest with one hand, trying to get the shock out of her system before shooting them a glare.

"Alright fine. Just sit down first and eat." Ritsu shook his head.

"Last time you said that, crazy stuff happened."

"Nope~ Last night, I got you to eat to let your guard down before I dusted you." She replied, earning confused looks. Angel sighed. "Sit down, eat breakfast, oh and you're all very welcome for the sets of clothes I laid out. Glad you guys liked it."

Indeed, their clothes were new, all in their sizes and quite comfortable, like it was made just for them. They all reluctantly said thanks before sitting down. However, no one touched the food.

"First of all, I am _The Chaos Angel_, and I create stuff. I just so happen to have come across such wonderful material so I played it out." She raised a hand to stop anyone from speaking. For such a short girl, she held strange authority.

"Now, before you go bat-shit on me, I'd like to say that I called you all in sick; Yukina has a stomach bug, Kirishima has a terrible head-ache, Kyo-kun has a tummy flu, Takano has a really high fever, Hatori has a stomach ache, Shota-chan's pregnant, Richhan is pregnant, Yuu-chan's pregnant, Chiaki's pregnant, Takfumi-chan's pregnant... they seemed to believe me." She said, counting the excuses off her fingers before Yokozawa stood up and glared pointedly at her. The horrified and blushing looks of the 'pregnant' men were enough to pull a small smirk from her, despite the angry glare burning holes on her face.

"You should stop spouting shit like that!" He yelled, causing her to snort.

"You should know that I was just pulling your leg, arsehole." She deadpanned, immediately stopping the raging man. Angel continued. "Anyway, food isn't poisoned, you can't go out in daylight for today and stuff... I have no reason to do this except-"

Angel stiffened, then ripped the IV from her arm and ran all the way to the back entrance. The bulk on her back extended until black, feathered wings flapped wildly behind her, a purplish glow surrounding her body. A split second later, the door burst open and a white haired girl with white wings rushed in. She was almost identical to Angel except her eyes were lime green, hair snow white and her aura a vibrant emerald. The whitette growled and chased after Angel.

"Get back here Chaos! This is the fifth orgy you've blackmailed this week! When Farther hears about this, he's going to mutilate you!" The men watched with blank faces as the two feathered girls chased each other across the room before Angel flew towards the window, sticking her tongue out and flying off, the whitette following after.

"NEVAAHHH! As long as I live, I'll always hold Uke fests, Order! It's an Uke fest! Mwahahahahahaaaa!"

No one spoke as they watched the two grow smaller and disappear as dots in the far distance. The place was silent, except for the birds singing in the trees and the sound of insects buzzing around. The house was neat, void of blood (except for the one dripping from the bloodbag) and there was almost nothing out of the ordinary... unless you count the ten men neatly seated at the dining table with blank faces as they stared out of the broken window.

Nope. Everything's just normal.

Kisa sighed.

"I'm getting a headache thinking about this." He voiced out, snapping everyone out of their staring reverie. Yokozawa nodded and leaned back, massaging his temples.

"This... is fucked up..." He grumbled.

And they all couldn't help but agree.

* * *

**Yaayy! I sucked shit at the end! *dodges potted plants***

**Jeez! Anyway, thanks for reading 'till the end and yeah, I'd like to hear your thoughts on what I should fix... My mind not included. It's fucked up beyond repair. XD**

**Anyway, R&R?**

**And if you want me to do more of these insane things, leave a comment and stuff and... well screw it. I feel weird.**

**Ja~**


End file.
